Not applicable.
The present invention relates to polymeric materials having a texture and appearance simulating the texture and appearance of papers and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to preformed, shape-sustaining flower pot covers, flower pot and floral wrappings, and ribbon materials made from such polymeric materials. In one aspect, the present invention relates to methods for producing preformed, shape-sustaining flower pot covers and methods of wrapping floral groupings and flower pots with a sheet of polymeric material having a texture and appearance simulating the texture and appearance of paper to provide a decorative cover for such floral groupings and flower pots.